


The bodyguard

by clarkewanheda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkewanheda/pseuds/clarkewanheda
Summary: Lexa Woods is a bodyguard who never feared danger, she looked at each job as if it were the last. To be the best, Lexa even gave up her personal life. But when her path meets that of Clarke Griffin, a pop singer and muse for millions of young people across the country, Lexa finds herself facing the greatest challenge of her life.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	The bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! so ... this is a clexa fanfiction AU | bodyguard. I don't have to say just that you like this story and I want to make it clear that English is not my native language so forgive me if there are any mistakes. I will try to find a beta reader. anyway ... enjoy this story!

Lexa Woods arrived at the Arkadia Hotel, she soon knew that this was not going to be an easy job. Young hysterics surrounded the luxury hotel in camps set up in the hope of finding their idol.

It was morning. The heat forced fans to cling to water bottles and take shelter in the shade of nearby trees. It didn't seem like a good idea to stay in that sun, Lexa thought. This type of behavior by young people could add to the many reasons why she never intended to have children. She observed a lady who appeared to be forty-five years old accompanying a young woman with straight, pink hair. Their physical features were similar which made Lexa conclude that they were mother and daughter.  
Lexa had never understood that kind of devotion. It just didn't make sense to worship someone you never saw in person, who doesn't even know your name. Not everyone understands the limits between what a person does to be admired and what he does in his personal life. Fame elevates people of flesh, bone and problems to demigods, almost immortal.  
It would be difficult work. But, Lexa never feared the challenge. In fact, it was what kept the blood pounding in your veins. What bothered her was not the job itself, she had already faced that kind of danger, she knew how to deal with it. The problem was exactly that kind of hysterical devotion to an idol. She read everything she found on the subject, tried to put herself in the shoes of a fan, to know how her thinking works. She concluded that she was unable to be in this place or understand these feelings, as they were driven by passion. And the passion was unpredictable.

She needed to keep that in mind to find the missing pieces in the puzzle unfolding in front of her.  
Arkadia was part of a very traditional hotel chain. It had one of the best concepts in the hotel industry in the country. The hotel generally hosted celebrities, businessmen and politicians. A night at Arkadia cost a small fortune and despite its commitment to the safety and privacy of its guests, the hotel also had its flaws, which were almost imperceptible to a less attentive observer.  
Although Lexa had never been to that hotel, she knew where each exit was located as well as all the stairs, elevators, corridors and rooms. She studied the Arkadia map in detail. Lexa does not accept a job without first doing a thorough research on all the details. Meticulous, she didn't miss a detail. In your work, any slip meant life or death.

It took a long time for Lexa to learn to become an almost invisible person. She was a tall, athletic woman who had to learn the right way to move and dress so as not to attract attention. She almost always wore black. Black pants, t-shirt, jacket and shoes. Although the clothes were tight to the body, Lexa had learned to hide some of her work objects. She had her Glock 25 pistol around her waist, along with a round of ammunition. Some extra objects remained in the coat pocket with the cell phone.  
It was almost nine in the morning. Lexa was not late for her appointments. For the meeting, she brought a briefcase that contained all of her prior research on the case. When they hired her, she didn't readily accept it, not without first knowing what she was getting into. Now that she knew, she had her answer and would give it to that meeting. She did all the research in three days, she needed to be quick. Time was an enemy. What could happen would take a brief blink of an eye.  
She arrived at the reception and was greeted by a young boy. She already knew the profile of all the hotel staff, she knew that the boy was on probation.

Lexa announced that she had a meeting with Mr. Marcus Kane scheduled for nine. While the boy called, she watched him closely.

M"iss Woods, Mr. Kane is waiting in the conference room. I will ask someone to accompany you."

  
\- It won't be necessary - Lexa interrupted - I know the way.

He looked at her, curious.

"Have you been here before?"Lexa didn't answer, but the boy didn't seem to care.

" Did you know? "Said the boy anxiously."Clarke Griffin is staying here at the hotel, maybe you will even find her."

Qt that moment, Clarke Griffin was the least of her problems, Lexa thought, and the biggest of them.

The boy's indiscretion irritated her deeply, on the other hand, it would be an opportunity to test him. She had been testing him since he arrived, he hadn't even asked for her identity, accepted that she was Lexa Woods without being absolutely sure. She wanted to see how reckless the receptionist might be.

"Clarke Griffin!" She exclaimed, feigning interest, "I can't believe it, she's fantastic!"

  
"I know!" He said excitedly, "She's amazing."

  
"The best!"

  
"And very beautiful." Completed the boy.

“ Listen, what room is she staying in?”

For the first time, she saw him hesitate.

“Well, I can't report. It's confidential. Her security guards asked not to reveal.”

Point to him. But, Lexa knew people like that guy, a charm here, a promise of a generous tip and bingo, the information she wanted was revealed.

"She's in the master suite," he said in a whispered voice. "But no one can go there without identification.

  
“Really?” Questioned the woman, ironic.

  
" Total!"

  
“Listen, boy.”Lexa said in a threatening tone.” If you really want to continue working here, hope I don't get hired.”  
Leaving the poor guy looking pale, Lexa went to the meeting room that she knew was on the ground floor next to the function room, but was not satisfied with the information she had obtained. On the contrary, this was a serious security mistake. One more that needed to be solved. The boy's supervisor was nowhere to be seen, and she knew he was probably with a maid in an unoccupied room at that hour. A woman threatened to lose her job if she did not submit to her boss's will. Lexa was no longer impressed by people's meanness.

That was the worst part of the job: having to deal with people.

Despite everything, Lexa remained confident. When she arrived at the large meeting room, she was met by Marcus Kane, Clarke Griffin's manager. He was a tall man, his hair was gray and he had blue eyes. Lexa squeezed her hand firmly, sat down in the chair indicated to her and was introduced to the other people in the room. Most were part of the singer's personal staff, present: the head of security, Cage Wallace; the press officer, Raven Reyes; music producer; Wells Jaha and Arkadia hotel manager, Russell.  
“How do you prefer to be called, Miss Alexandra Woods? “ Asked Marcus Kane gently.

  
“Just call me Lexa. “ She said firmly.

  
“ Okay, Lexa.” He nodded.” I think we better get to the point. We are very busy people and I know that your time is also very precious. Just see what it charges per hour ...”

He laughed nervously. No one else was amused, especially Lexa, who gave him a serious look.

“So ... “ Cleared Kane.”Did you think about our proposal?”

  
“Yes, i accept the job. If I wasn't willing to accept it, I wouldn't come here today.”  
Lexa didn't measure words. Everyone nodded her answer, in fact, everyone in the room seemed relieved that she accepted the proposal. For Lexa, they couldn't wait to take the responsibility off their shoulders and pass it on to someone else.

“ Great! So, can we get to work? “Said Cage Wallace, the head of security.

  
" We can “Lexa replied.” But first I have an important question: what does Clarke Griffin know about this meeting?”

  
“Clarke doesn't know about our meeting.” Marcus informed before the silence of the others.” We prefer not to worry, she is already overwhelmed with the new album, the concerts and the charity event.”

Lexa crossed her arms, dissatisfied.

“ She has no idea, right? “ Lexa deduced “ But she needs to know, urgently.”

Most of those present protested. Lexa remained calm, and after hearing their denials, she said:

“How do you want me to protect her if she doesn't even know what needs to be protected? Listen, this job is already difficult, if the girl does not collaborate it will be impossible. A cornered animal shows its claws, remains alert. She needs to know that she is being threatened or she will be an easy target.”

  
“ Clarke is very sensitive.” Marcus justified “She can react badly, we need her focused on her work.”  
The name Clarke Griffin moved millions of dollars every year. Lexa knew how much these people were slaves to the girl's success and had already predicted how difficult it would be to make them understand the seriousness of the situation.

“What did they tell her about the kidnapping attempt? “ Lexa asked seriously.

Once again, Marcus took the initiative to respond. It was obvious to Lexa that he liked to show that he was in charge.

“She thinks it was just an isolated incident, that a fan attacked the security guards.”

  
“ Isolated incident? “Asked Lexa.” Marcus, this is certainly not an isolated incident.”

  
“ Miss Woods. "Cut Cage.”Why don't you tell us what you discovered in your investigations?”

  
Cage Wallace had over forty years in the profession. About two years ago he was in charge of Clarke's personal security. Lexa knew it hadn’t been his idea to hire someone outside to take over the singer’s security. Marcus had asked for Lexa to be hired and Cage didn't seem happy about it.

Lexa accepted the head of security's move to change the focus of the conversation. The old wolf, as she had dubbed him in her research on him, knew a few tricks. She let him think she was in control and took some documents out of the briefcase, then passed them on to the others.

" This is the complete dossier of my investigation. As you can see on the first page - She said opening her folder. The others who had received copies of their material did the same - There are all reports of the incident last Sunday. The police inquiry is attached and that is the summary of my personal investigation. I will summarize what I discovered.  
“Police investigation? How did you get it? “ Cage asked, not hiding his surprise.

  
“ I don't usually reveal my methods, Cage. You're an ex-cop should know that. May I continue?”

He agreed, embarrassed.

Lexa no longer looked at the papers, she already knew all their contents. She preferred to look directly into everyone's eyes to observe their reactions. Some settled in their chairs, listening to every word she said.

"Following the reconstruction of the facts of last Sunday: after the interview in a TV studio. Clarke drove back to Arkadia in a sports car. "In the front seat, a security guard kept the driver company. Two support cars, the same model, headed for the hotel. As I was able to verify, this strategy is often used by Mr. Cage to confuse the press. Generally, each car waits at an exit, you never know which one Clarke will go to."

"Our strategy has been working very well, Lexa." Interrupted Cage proudly and ready to redeem himself from the previous slip." After all, it was what confused the bandits."

  
"At this point I must disagree."

  
"As well? "Cage asked, stunned.

  
" Because they weren't confused, Cage. "Lexa- replied." At least not by the layout of the SUVs."

  
"Miss Woods, explain this to us better," Marcus asked.

  
“What i mean is that the kidnappers knew very well which car the girl was in.”

  
“Sorry to interrupt again, miss.”Cage said, quite annoyed.”But, that's an outrage. Our plan was quite efficient and thanks to him they didn't take the girl.”

"The fact that they didn't take the girl was just a gamble for the kidnappers, Cage." Lexa said, simply.” Or lucky, for us. Well, it was easy to check what happened, i interviewed everyone involved, i visited the TV studio, i studied all the exits and compared it with the original plan for your security. As you can see from page three of the dossier there are pictures of the security cameras in the studio with the cars parked and the license plates. The girl would come out through the door of studio A, in which car number one was parked. This car was attacked a few minutes after leaving the studio. But, the girl was not in it as in the original plan. At the last minute, for some reason, she decided she would not go out that door, she preferred to go to the main entrance where car number three was.  
“ Typical of Clarke Griffin.” Expressed. “Raven Reyes, with a smile on her lips - That girl always does what she wants.”

  
"At least this time her recklessness saved her," said Marcus, impressed.

  
“ In that case, a security breach guaranteed her safety. Lexa said. “We cannot afford to count on luck a second time. We can?”

Cage took it personally, Lexa noticed it when he said:

“My security guards are very efficient, so much so that they faced the bandits as an equal. They are very well trained. But, congratulations, Lexa Woods! discovered the exchange of cars.”

“That's not all I found out.” She said. “Didn't you wonder how the bandits knew which car the girl would be in?”

Everyone looked at each other. It was the old wolf who spoke, swallowing his pride:

“They have someone. An informant.”

  
“ What? “Wells, the music producer, exclaimed.” Do you mean, someone inside?”

  
“This is crazy!” Exclaimed Marcus.

  
“In cases like this, the gang almost always has an informant.” Lexa said.”Someone who will receive a lot of money if this kidnapping happens.”

  
“My God, what are we going to do?”Wells asked.

  
“They'll try again, won't they? These sons of ...”

Some were uncomfortable with the old wolf's language. Lexa didn't care, the man was revealing himself. Before, when she read her file, she didn't know if she could trust the head of security. Now that she was in front of him, she still didn't trust him. People are full of facets. Be careful who you trust. This should be the first rule of the police investigation.

“Yes, go.” Lexa said, with amazing tranquility in the face of the tension of the others.”I am here to prevent this from happening.”

  
“So tell us, Lexa. What you need, anything. “Marcus said, nervous.

Lexa already had Marcus where she wanted, the Old Wolf could be an obstacle, Wells and Raven wouldn't be a problem. At least not at that moment. As for the hotel manager, he remained silent. But, Lexa thought he would collaborate even against his will.

“Okay, Marcus first I will need everyone's collaboration.”

They nodded and she continued:

“I need access to everything about Clarke Griffin, without exception. Including an updated list of everyone who works directly or indirectly with it.”

  
"That can do it," said Marcus

  
“I'm also bringing my people.”

  
“ Your people? “ Said Cage.”But we have my security guards.”

  
" Sorry, Mr. Cage, but I need my people. I don't entirely trust your security guards."

The Old Wolf swallowed. He was going to protest, but Marcus intervened:

“That we can also provide.”

  
“I also need access to everything about the hotel, and a room next to Clarke's suite.”

  
Russell, the hotel manager, assured him that he would arrange everything.

" And finally, the most important of all. I need to be with the girl twenty-four hours a day. She can't take a step without my knowing."

Lexa saw Raven's discreet laugh. And Marcus's terrified look, before saying:

"Well, about that, I don't know how it will be possible. Clarke is very, how can I say ..."

  
-“Difficult?” Lexa asked. "It doesn't matter, Marcus. I've dealt with difficult people.”

  
“Clarke is not difficult.”Wells said.”She is impossible. She has already refused to have a bodyguard several times. She doesn't want someone to be with her all the time.”

“For sure, you will have many opportunities to discover that the fact that the girl confused our security guards was not an “isolated incident” Ironized Cage

  
“Not so much.” said Marcus. “The girl is an artist. And artists are often loud.”  
Lexa looked at Raven. The woman seemed to hold back laughter, so she did not express opinions about Clarke's personality. The hotel manager also said nothing, but Lsxa was already aware of the girl's eccentric requests for the hotel. Surely, she was driving them crazy.

"Okay, Lexa," said Marcus, "you're the private security expert, so I think we should tell Clarke the truth." I just need time to prepare to tell her the truth, then I introduce you to her.

"As you wish, Kane, in the meantime I will begin my work immediately.”

Lexa said goodbye to everyone and left to make the necessary calls. When she left the hotel she had to go through the crazed fans again. You can see their frustration faces when she opened Arkadia's front door. I would have liked to say, “I am not Clarke Griffin. Go back to your homes ”. Instead, he walked silently to his car. Before starting, she took a good look at the hotel with its dozens of windows. Clarke Griffin was up there like a queen in her castle and her subjects below, eager to see her. But to Lexa, the castle looked more like a prison and those young fans were her jailers.


End file.
